Boom,Baby!
by Lavareef
Summary: Revenge was hard on the six boys as they were dragged into a TV-show. They will be locked up into a house for an entire month while they have to complete insane and torturous challenges. Things really got out of hand when Haruka received a special gift before entering the house…
1. Big Brother is watching You

_**Big Brother is watching You**_

It had all started out very innocently. Rin shooting deadly glares at his captain as he tried to seduce his sister. Gou on the other hand, would always scold her brother for being too protective over her. At one point, things had gotten out of hand pretty quickly. Rin figured that he couldn't win the battle on his own so he had called in the help of his friends from Iwatobi. Haruka and Rei were hesitant at first but Nagisa and Makoto were determined to protect their manager from the 'evil' captain from Samezuka. Gou had had enough and she conceived a masterful plan to get back at all of them because truth be told, enough was enough!

* * *

Six teens were nervously fidgeting their fingers as they glanced around the enormous studio they were sitting in. They didn't know that Gou had entered them in a contest and they were picked to enter the house that belonged to 'Big Brother.'

"Does anybody even know how we got into this mess?" Makoto asked to no one in particular. He may have been the tallest one but he was having a very bad feeling about all of this. Somehow they were going to be a part of a big television show and he didn't like that one bit. He had seen previous seasons of the show and it seemed entertaining when you could just watch, not when you were the actual participant.

"The fuck should I know," Rin muttered and he was jabbed in the ribs by Haruka who shot him a death glare. Rin should've known better than to curse on national television!

"The camera's aren't even rolling yet, you idiot!" Rin bit back instantly and the two were already glaring at each other. If Makoto remembered correctly, they were going to be locked up for an entire month so he wasn't sure whether he could keep those two apart when needed.

"I'm so excited, we'll be on television for an entire month!" Nagisa seemed as cheerful as ever and he rubbed some of his cheerfulness off on Rei. The blue-haired boy could already see tons of girls swoon at them when they would leave the house when the challenge was complete.

A man came up to them and he talked them through everything. They would first do an introductory conversation and then they would enter the house. Only Makoto was familiar with the show so the other boys seemed rather okay with the whole ordeal. However, Makoto couldn't help but shake the feeling that they would be in a whole lot of trouble. He glanced at the other boys and swallowed the huge lump that was stuck in his throat.

* * *

Two hours later, the boys were all ready for the show to begin and when the lights in the studio lit up, they were all momentarily blinded.

"Fu-" Rin was cut off by another sharp nudge of Haruka and the cherry-haired boy bit his lip to fight back the urge to kick Haruka.

"Welcome everybody, I know we've all been looking forward to the next season of Big Brother and our contestants are nervously waiting to meet all of you." The studio was packed with screaming people and the boys wondered where they'd come from. Did they have fans already?

"How are you all feeling?" The interviewer was a nice young man with a dazzling smile, probably hand-picked to make the girls drop their panties.

"I'm super excited," Nagisa bounced in his chair and he just couldn't help but be himself. He didn't even care that there were camera's everywhere, he just pretended not to notice them. Rei blushed slightly because he knew that Nagisa would be a natural when it came to these kinds of things. The blonde had always liked to be the centre of the attention anyway.

"And the other one's?" the interviewer asked with yet another panty-dropping smile and Haruka wondered whether his face would break at some point.

"I think we're all a bit nervous and anxious to see what will happen to us," Makoto spoke for all of them since the other boys seemed to have lost their tongue.

"There's no need to be nervous, you'll all do fine, all you have to do is follow the rules," The interviewer winked at Makoto and Haruka glared at the young man. No one was allowed to wink at _his _boyfriend. Haruka felt a nudge in his side and this time Rin was shooting him a warning glare. Haruka rolled his eyes in exasperation and tried to look as innocently as possible when he saw the camera's moving.

"So we'll quickly go through all the rules and then I'll release the six of you into the house."

* * *

Makoto's head was spinning as he rehearsed all of the rules in his mind again. They had to stay in the house for a full month, they were not allowed to leave the house unless they were instructed to, they had to talk to Big Brother at least once a day and they had to try to complete every challenge Big Brother threw at them. The olive-haired male remembered that there was something extra during the previous seasons but he couldn't quite remember what that was supposed to be. When they walked towards the house, there were rows and rows of screaming people and the boys were a bit startled. They could get that they invited people in the studio but it was a bit creepy to be screamed at by countless young girls. Rin didn't mind the attention and he strutted towards the house like the leader of the pack, flashing off that dangerous yet gorgeous smile. Nitori followed the redhead while keeping his gaze at his feet, afraid to trip and make a fool of himself in front of thousands of people that were watching this silly show. The six of them stood in front of the fiery red door that would lead them into the house they'd be locked into.

Nagisa waved at the screaming girls enthusiastically and he even dragged Rei closer only to be met with more screams and shouts of delight. Haruka simply stared at the crowd with a boring expression and he couldn't wait to find out whether this stupid house would have a pool or something.

"They'd better have mackerel and a pool," he muttered softly enough so no one really heard him.

"Before you enter though, please take this as well," The interviewer smiled broadly and handed something to Haruka.

"What's this?" he asked with wide eyes, he held the 'thing' as far away from him as he could, eyeing it with disgust and alarmed eyes.

"Oh, that's a baby, please enter the house now." The interviewer said while shooing the boys into the house.

"But, I don't want this," Haruka tried to protest and hand back the baby but it was too late, the door was shut and the boys could hear the familiar click that meant they were locked up.

"The fuck is wrong with these people, a fucking baby of all things!" Rin threw his hands up high in the air to show off his anger. He couldn't believe they'd have to live a month with a baby, a fucking baby…

"Don't swear in front of the child!" Makoto shouted as he pulled Rin's ear and the redhead growled loudly.

"Don't tell me you're enjoying this!" Rin shouted back at Makoto and when the baby started crying the boys went silent.

"Nice going," Haruka muttered as he tried to gently shake the baby while still holding it as far away as possible.

"You're not supposed to soothe a crying child like that, I've studied up on the concepts beforehand." Rei took the baby from Haruka and he gently rocked the child in his arms until the crying died out.

"Fucking took him long enough," Rin said with a deep sigh and he received another whack from Makoto.

"Stop swearing in front of the child," Makoto scolded him again while glaring at him.

"Yes mother," Rin rolled his eyes and patted Makoto on the shoulder. Rin would try for Makoto even if he knew damn well he wouldn't be able to stop. Swearing was just a part of him and it's not like the baby would understand anyway.

"Shouldn't we check out the house?" Nitori suggested softly, he wasn't used to being with the boys of Iwatobi. He was only used to being around Rin so he wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak up.

"Good idea," Makoto smiled and they set off to check out their new housing for the next month.

They divided into three pairs to check out the large house. Makoto had taken the baby from Rei since the other boys deemed him to be the best parent since he was the one with younger siblings. Of course, Makoto agreed since he was such a goody-two-shoes.

* * *

The baby was blinking at Makoto and the olive-haired male smiled at the little human as he rubbed his thumb over his cheek affectionately.

"Wait a minute, we don't even know if this is a boy or a girl!" Makoto called out to the other boys and they were all halted in their tracks.

"We'll see later when we'll have to change the diaper, won't we?" Rin said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I guess, and what about a name? They could've at least given us a bit more information," Makoto mumbled as he followed Haruka. He knew the raven-haired male would probably try to find the garden to check for some form of water.

When they walked out of the kitchen, Makoto could see a very large window and an even larger garden. Haruka had already slipped open the big sliding window and Makoto blinked a few times. The garden was beautiful and he smiled when he saw a pond filled with koi fish. Wait? A pond, with fish and water?

Makoto turned around with an alarmed expression ready to be splashed by Haruka. However, what he saw made him chuckle. A few metres further away, there was a large outdoor pool and Haruka had crouched beside it, pressing his hand into the cool water. Makoto wondered why Haruka hadn't already stripped down and taken a dive into the cool liquid.

"I'm not wearing my swimming pants," Haruka pouted and grumbled and that made Makoto chuckle even louder. The raven-haired male couldn't just strip butt-naked because there were several camera's set up in the garden. Makoto was glad that Haruka had noticed those as well because he thought that wasn't a sight to share with the rest of Japan. That sight belonged only to him. Speaking of them, were they even allowed to kiss and touch? He wondered whether that would be appropriate and he was startled when Haruka nudged him in the side.

"Shall we check out the rest?" Haruka asked softly while eyeing the baby with a look of jealousy.

"Don't be jealous of a baby," Makoto smiled at the raven-haired male and the latter poked out his tongue.

* * *

The two boys entered the house again and they saw the other boys sitting on the huge red couch in the living room. They joined the other boys and Nagisa was bouncing up and down excitedly beside Rin. He looked like he wanted to punch the blonde but he refrained because of Nitori's soft pleas.

"What else is there to see in the house?" Makoto asked as he sat down, looking fondly at the small wonder on his lap.

"There are three large bedrooms that each have a bathroom with a tub and a walk-in shower. Other than that, there's a music room, a games room, and a few other rooms that are empty." Rei summed up looking rather smug because he could remember everything so vividly.

"And where's the baby room?" Makoto asked while furrowing his brows. There had to be one right? Or did they only have the baby during the day?

"Oh, there's one bedroom with a crib and the other things can be found in that bathroom," Nitori quickly added before gazing at the baby with a loving twinkle in his eyes.

"So who gets to sleep with whom? I want to sleep with Haru-chan!" Nagisa bounced happily and this time, he did receive a light punch from the cherry-haired boy. Haruka rolled his eyes at the two and looked rather bored. He wondered why Nagisa would always want to sleep with him because that really didn't make any sense anymore. The blonde was dating Rei so shouldn't it be Rei he should sleep with?

Haruka said the only thing that seemed logical to try and not hurt Nagisa's feelings too much since they did have another month of being together ahead of them.

"I'm taking the room with the baby stuff so if you really want to sleep with a baby, then that's fine with me," Haruka said while eyeing the little baby with a small smile. If Makoto liked him/her, then he should do so as well.

"Uh, never mind, I'll team up with Rei-chan," Nagisa bumped against his boyfriend who looked away with red cheeks.

"So it's settled then, Makoto and Haruka will share a room, Nagisa and Rei will team up and I'll stick with Nitori then," Rin added with a smirk. He was used to sleeping with the silver-haired boy so he was pleased with the set-up.

"So, shall we take a dive in the pool before we head off to bed? It's getting late," Haruka suggested with a wicked twinkle in his eyes and the other boys agreed. They took their suitcases from the hall and went into their rooms.

* * *

"Makoto, please come to the room with the blue door!" A loud voice called and Makoto shrieked loudly, it even made the baby cry softly and he tried to shush the poor thing. He really didn't mean to shriek but the loud voice startled him so much. He handed Haruka the baby with an apologetic look on his face and he left the bedroom. He walked back down and with a certain hesitance, he opened the blue door.

When he walked into the small room he could only see a small green couch in the middle. He sat down and fidgeted with his fingers. He could see a big camera staring right in his face and he averted his gaze towards his feet.

"Hello Makoto," the voice called and the brunette was genuinely creeped out.

"Hello," he said back hesitantly.

"This is Big Brother speaking, how do you like your new house?"

"It's nice, it's really big and I think we'll have a good time here." Makoto was beginning to get used to the voice so he didn't mind speaking, he was the polite one after all.

"I think that you'll be the perfect person to be the leader so you'll be in charge of opening the envelopes that contain the challenges. You'll receive more information about those tomorrow, just look for the purple envelopes."

"Okay, I'll tell the other's later on."

"Also, everybody has to talk to me at least once a day, you'll be called in every day so don't worry about forgetting."

"Okay, but Haruka doesn't really like to talk, can I join him when he comes here?" Makoto asked because he knew Haruka would probably end up staring at the camera with a very uninterested expression and he sure as Hell would remain silent the entire time, unless they asked him about water or mackerel.

"Normally that's against the rules, but for the first week, we'll make an exception."

"Thank you," Makoto bowed his head in gratitude and he got up to leave. Before he left the room he remembered something.

"Hey Big Brother, about the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Does he have a name?"

"His name is Jin Kazama."

"Thanks, am I free to go now?"

"Yes Makoto."

And with that, Makoto left the room to find his friends. Before he did so, he went upstairs to change into his swimming suit. When he walked outside he was surprised to see everyone in the pool except for Haruka. The baby was also nowhere to be seen and Makoto was getting worried.

* * *

"Where's Haru?" he asked as he slipped in the pool. The cool water made him shiver and he was soon covered in goose bumps.

"Dunno," Rin said while pushing Nagisa under water, in order to get some revenge for earlier on. Makoto just shook his head and turned around to face the huge sliding door. Makoto's eyes widened in absolute horror as he saw Haruka standing in the garden with the baby in his hands.

Normally, the sight would not surprise him, however…

Haruka looked down gleefully at the little baby. He was happy that they'd packed a swimsuit for the little fellow. They'd even made a miniature version of his swimming trunks so they matched perfectly. Haruka started running towards the pool only to stop just on time when the other boys shouted at him loudly while flailing their arms like birds that were about to drop down dead on the ground.

"What?" he asked innocently as he looked at the baby.

"Don't worry, he's wearing swimming pants, see?!" Haruka held the baby above his head just like in the Lion King when Simba was presented to the other animals.

"It's not that, you moron! The baby can't fucking swim!" Rin shouted as he lifted himself from the pool to snatch the baby out of Haruka's hands.

Makoto sighed in relief as he slumped back into the water. Haruka could be such an egghead from time to time. The only thing on his mind was water and Makoto would feel jealous if his heart wasn't still pounding at the thought of him diving into the water with the baby.

"Whatever, stupid baby," Haruka muttered as he finally dove into the water with the grace of a dolphin. When Haruka rose he turned around to face the other boys.

"It's a boy by the way," he said before diving under water again, leaving the other boys behind looking rather flustered.

"Oh right, I already knew, his name is Jin Kazama," Makoto added while also lifting himself from the pool to take the baby from Rin who was starting to look annoyed.

"Welcome to the family, Jin." Makoto purred as he kissed the boy on the top of his head.


	2. Aquatic Ruin

_**Aquatic Ruin**_

All of the boys had bid each other goodnight and they went into their respective bedrooms.

"Ne Rei-chan, aren't you excited about all of this?" Nagisa bounced on his bed while the blue-haired boy placed his glasses neatly on the bedside table.

"I'm not sure how to feel, I mean with the baby and all," Rei replied softly as he could feel the blonde snuggling close to him.

"I think Jin is so cute, I'm sure we'll do just fine," Nagisa replied while shooting a dazzling smile at his boyfriend. Rei couldn't help but blush when he pressed his lips against Nagisa's.

"Good night Rei-chan," Nagisa whispered as he placed his head on Rei's bare chest, ready to scurry off to sleepy land.

"Sleep tight," Rei whispered as his eyes drooped and he got carried to a wonderful place where only books and Nagisa existed.

* * *

Rin was sprawled on top of his bed, only wearing a sweatpants when Nitori walked in, fresh from a quick shower.

"The walk-in shower is a dream," Nitori said happily, not paying that much attention to the redhead. Rin's face was hidden in his pillow and Nitori wasn't sure whether the boy was already asleep or not. Nitori pulled a T-shirt over his head and crawled into bed as well. They had pushed their beds together to form one big one. Nitori gazed at Rin's sculptured back, taking in the breath-taking sight of that muscular back. The silver-haired boy positioned himself and pulled the covers over himself, ready to go to sleep. However, he was soon startled as Rin sat on top of him, it had all happened so suddenly but Nitori couldn't make a single sound as his mouth was pressed shut by Rin's lips.

"W-what?" Nitori stammered as Rin broke off the kiss.

"I'm not ready to go to sleep just yet," Rin shot _that _look at Nitori and the boy knew what _that_ meant. His eyes widened and he placed his hand against Rin's bare chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what about the baby?" Nitori said softly and he could feel Rin's hot gaze on his face.

"Oh my God, are you serious? The fucking baby is in another room," Rin muttered as his hands made their way under Nitori's T-shirt.

Before Nitori could utter another complaint, his mouth was silenced by Rin's strong lips once more. Like a baby would ever stop Rin from having his way…

* * *

"Makoto, will you stop looking at the baby and come to bed?" Haruka complained as he sat up against the headboard for support. His arms were crossed over his chest and he watched Makoto's every move. Not that he moved that much, he was just leaning over the little crib, smiling at the sleeping baby.

"In a minute Haru," Makoto shot yet another smile at the little boy and Haruka was ready to kick the baby. He knew better than to feel jealous of a defenceless creature but seriously, wasn't Haruka just as cute as the damn baby? The raven-haired male rolled his eyes and tucked himself in, perhaps Makoto could take the damn baby and sleep on the couch? Haruka smirked at that thought and nestled himself in the warm blankets, he was glad they were so fluffy, just like Haruka liked it.

The raven-haired male had almost fallen asleep when the matrass dipped and he knew that Makoto finally decided to crawl into the bed as well. However, Haruka wasn't in a cuddly mood anymore so he turned himself around, back facing Makoto.

"Haru," Makoto purred in Haruka's ear and the raven-haired male elbowed his boyfriend in the stomach.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked while clutching his stomach, Haruka's blow stung a little.

"Go cuddle the baby and leave me alone," Haruka muttered petulantly, he didn't care that he was behaving like a four year old, perhaps that would earn him the attention he deserved.

"Haru, don't be like this, you know I love you most," Makoto said sweetly, hoping to coax Haruka into a cuddle because he could use one right now.

"Oh, so you love the baby already?" Haruka's reply was curt and he sounded like he really wanted to kick someone…

"That's not what I meant," Makoto said while trying to keep his voice down. A crying baby was the last thing they needed right now. They've only been in the house for around four hours and it had already come to this.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Haruka replied while finally turning around to gaze at Makoto. The olive-haired male didn't need to be told twice and their lips met gracefully.

A loud cry from the baby startled the both of them and Haruka couldn't help but scream. He could not believe that the baby would ruin this moment between him and his lover. Haruka turned around and hid his face in the pillow, not in a million years would he get up to soothe the baby. Luckily, Makoto rose from the bed and he held the baby close to rock the poor child.

* * *

"Rin-senpai, please stop, I cannot focus when the baby is crying," Nitori pushed Rin off of him and redhead glared at him with gleaming eyes.

"Are you fucking serious? The baby is not even in our damn room!" Rin shouted as he flopped down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, goodnight senpai," Nitori turned around and switched off the bedside lamp. Rin growled as the realisation hit him that he was just being cock-blocked by a fucking baby…

* * *

Haruka's eyes fluttered open when the sunlight warmed his face. When he glanced to his left, he noticed that Makoto had already gotten up. The raven-haired male buried his face in Makoto's pillow and inhaled the scent of his boyfriend. He growled when he realised he should probably get up. He walked downstairs in his sweatpants, not bothering on throwing on a T-shirt. When he came downstairs, he could see Makoto and Rin sitting on the couch while the baby was sitting in Rin's lap. Haruka raised his eyebrows at the sight but he decided to say nothing.

"Good morning," Makoto said cheerfully while tilting his head to shoot Haruka one of his signature smiles.

"Morning," He replied curtly, he was still rather sleepy since that damn baby had kept them up with all of his crying. Haruka sat on Makoto's lap and he received an odd look from the redhead.

"The fuck are you doing?" he asked Haruka and Makoto punched Rin lightly for swearing yet again in front of the child.

"Sitting on my boy-" Haruka was cut off by Makoto pressing a hand over his lips.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Haruka asked while prying away Makoto's hand from his lips.

"Remember, you're on TV, Rin hissed and then it dawned on Haruka. Some parts of Japan were still rather traditional so seeing two boys together might give people a heart attack. However, what did they expect anyway, they were boys with needs and well…

"Whatever," Haruka rolled his eyes and he got up and ventured into the kitchen. A good piece of mackerel would help raise his mood. When Haruka opened the fridge, he didn't find what he was looking for.

"God damn this fucking place!" he shouted as he slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

"Hah! And you're telling me to stop swearing," Rin spluttered while his laugh bubbled in his throat.

"Haruka!" Makoto scolded and the raven-haired male flipped the olive-haired male off. He could not use a scowling boyfriend at the moment. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Haruka Nanase, please come to the meeting room."

Haruka rolled his eyes and got up, he strolled towards the room with the blue door at a leisurely pace, not feeling like talking to 'Big Brother'.

* * *

When Haruka sat down on the couch he stared at the big camera with a bored expression. When Makoto had tried to come in as well, Haruka had slammed the door shut.

"You don't seem to be doing too well today,"

Haruka simply sighed and turned his gaze sideways to glance at the wall to his left.

"Please tell me what is bothering you,"

"Well, there's no mackerel," Haruka muttered petulantly while biting his lower lip. He was ashamed that he threw a hissy fit earlier in front of everyone that was watching this show.

"Would you like some?"

"Yes," Haruka's reply was curt and he wondered whether he could really have some or if this stupid person was toying with him.

"Today the leader will be in charge of setting up a shopping list, however, food must be earned around here."

"I see," Haruka muttered and he knew he would have to make it up to Makoto now.

"Please go upstairs and put on your swimsuit, also put on a jacket because you'll need it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, please leave this room."

* * *

Haruka was startled a bit but he decided to follow the instructions. When he walked upstairs, he could faintly hear the cries of the baby. He rolled his eyes and got dressed as quickly as he could. Perhaps he only needed to swim a few laps in order to gain his mackerel.

However, when he reached the living room again, he was met with horrified gazes from all of the boys.

"What?" he asked while eyeing the purple envelop in Makoto's hands. The olive-haired male was trembling and Haruka couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't be getting any mackerel soon.

_First challenge:_

_Nanase Haruka will be imprisoned in cage that is situated in the garden. The cage is made of glass and he will be lowered into a tank that is filled with water. Small pipes with provide him with the oxygen he needs. Haruka will need to be imprisoned for 24 hours. The challenge will start in half an hour. The other boys will complete several other challenges. Each challenge will earn food that can be given to Haruka. Haruka is only allowed to leave the cage for a bathroom break._

_Good luck._

Makoto's voice broke a little when he read the challenge out loud. He knew that this would be utter torture for the raven-haired male. He would be surrounded by water but he wouldn't be able to touch it or swim in it. He gazed at Haruka who looked as impassive as ever, not giving away the nervousness he felt inside of himself.

"We should stuff Haruka with food right now," Nagisa dragged Haruka towards the kitchen but the raven-haired male wasn't hungry as there wasn't any mackerel in the house anyway. Nagisa grabbed random things from the fridge and he stuffed them in Haruka's mouth in rapid succession. The blonde could already picture Haruka starving to death in the cage.

"Nagisa, that's enough," Rin grumbled as he grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist.

"But Haru-chan… , I think this challenge is so mean!" He shouted at Rin and no one even asked Haruka how he felt about all of this.

* * *

The minutes ticked by slowly and Haruka stared at the giant tank that held his glass cage. Luckily, the cage was big enough to stand, sit and even lay down in. However, he knew that 24 hours was a pretty long time and he could only imagine being bored out of his mind after half an hour. He would be submerged in 5 minutes and he could feel the gaze of the other boys on his back.

"You better win me some mackerel," Haruka muttered as he looked at the other boys. Rei was firmly holding Jin against his chest while Nagisa was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Nitori looked like he had just eaten something really sour and Rin…well Rin was Rin.

Haruka could feel Makoto envelop him in a warm embrace. It didn't matter that there were camera's everywhere because for the first time since they were a couple, they would be separated from each other. In their time together, there was not a single moment that they were not able to touch each other. Haruka crawled on top of the ladder and plopped down into the cage. A machine was set in motion automatically and the cage dropped into the tank filled with water. Small tubes got a circulation going on in the cage so Haruka was able to breathe in fresh oxygen. Makoto looked at the raven-haired male with tear-stained eyes, he could obviously see the tortured face that Haruka made. The other boys turned on their heel to go find more envelops that contained the challenges they had to complete today. Haruka saw the other boys leave and he sat down in his glass cage. Only one minute had passed and his body was already screaming for the water that was surrounding him…


	3. The Mission

_**The mission**_

Makoto sat down on the kitchen table with a shopping list placed in front of him. He only had half an hour to write down as many things he could think of. His mind was racing and he wrote down all kinds of food and drinks. He even included things for the baby as well, in fact, he thought of the baby first. He eyed his list again and again, afraid that he forgot something. He glanced at the baby that was sitting in a baby-stool next to him. The other boys had all received their challenges and they were getting ready to complete them. Big Brother had told Makoto that he first needed to finish the shopping-list and then he would receive a mission as well. If they failed, they were not allowed to give Haruka any food. He felt so insecure but a small laugh from Jin lifted his spirits in a heartbeat.

* * *

Rin found himself standing outside of the house. He was given a thorough explanation of the thing he'd be doing for the next two hours: skeet-shooting. This was totally Rin's cup of tea so the redhead couldn't wait to try it out. He listened carefully as the attendant was explaining everything concerning the methods and even more importantly, his own safety. Rin was given a pair of safety-goggles and a pair of headphones to drown out the sounds of the shots.

Rin's challenge was fairly simple, he got to practice for one hour and then he had to hit as many targets within the next hour. The more targets he was able to hit, the more food was allowed to be given to the raven-haired male.

The redhead stood on the platform with the gun in his hands. Now that he actually got to fire it, a sudden fear gripped at his heart. What if his aim was horrible? What if he wasn't able to time correctly? The what if's spewed in Rin's mind making him insecure. He wanted to do his best for Haruka because after all, he loved the raven-haired male to bits, even if they did end up fighting with each other most of the time.

* * *

Nagisa, Rei and Nitori were standing in the kitchen. They were staring at the three papers that were neatly placed on the kitchen counter. Their challenge was to cook three dishes that belonged to some sort of Master-chef. They needed to copy the dish as best as possible.

"So who'll do what?" the blonde bounced on the balls of his feet, this challenge would be a walk in the park. He could already picture himself feeding mackerel to Haruka. Perhaps Haruka would even do a little dance to get more mackerel. Nagisa closed his mind and he could already picture it vividly.

"Why are you smiling Nagisa?" Nitori asked softly and the blonde just giggled. No one needed to know about his secret fetish.

"I think I want to try the starter," Rei said while adjusting his red frames. It seemed difficult but he wanted to try for Haruka-senpai.

"I'll take the desert then," Nitori said while picking up the paper.

"That leaves me the main-course. Ok guys, Fight-on!" Nagisa shouted and they headed towards the basement to pick up the ingredients because according to the envelopes, they could be found there.

* * *

Makoto left the shopping list in the meeting room and he set off to have a look at his boyfriend. Jin bounced happily in his arms and Makoto smiled warmly at the little one. When they reached the garden, Jin stopped bouncing and Makoto also appeared to look a little glum.

Haruka was sitting in his glass cage and he seemed to be bored out of mind. He was absent-mindedly scratching his nails against one of the glass walls.

Makoto signalled to Haruka and the raven-haired male waved back, a small smile tugging at his beautiful lips. The olive-haired male smiled back and he picked up Jin's little arm to also wave at Haruka. The latter waved back and a genuine smile appeared on his face.

Makoto mouthed a "How are you?" at Haruka and the raven-haired male swayed his head from left to right, indicating that he was doing so-so. Makoto shrugged apologetically and an idea hit him. He ran inside to grab the kiddie-stool. He placed Jin in it and kissed the baby on the top of his head. The olive-haired male stripped out of his clothes and climbed the ladder to dive into the tank. He would still be separated from Haruka as he couldn't enter the cage, but no one said he couldn't swim in the fish tank. Makoto came up for a gulp of fresh air and then he dove back in. He placed his hand against the glass wall and Haruka did the same. A broad smile formed on their faces and Haruka instantly felt less alone. He knew that Makoto couldn't stay with him forever, but it was something.

Makoto swam back up and then dove back under, prolonging his stay with the raven-haired male. When he reached the surface of the water again, he could hear Big Brother say that his challenge was waiting. He dove under one last time to say goodbye to Haruka and then he climbed out of the fish-tank. He would probably get in the tank a few more times today because he missed Haruka so much.

* * *

Rin shot one target after another and all he could focus on were the bright orange disks that were pelted into the air every five seconds. He was surprised to be this good at skeet-shooting and with every hit, his confidence shot up higher and higher. He was still practising so his nervous-level wasn't through the roof just yet. He didn't want to think of a starving Haruka in the cage so he did his best he could.

"It's time to start for real now, are you ready?" the attendant asked and Rin shot a nervous glance at him. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Show me your best," He said bravely and he aimed his gun upwards, nervously waiting for the first orange disk to appear. When the disk flew through the air, he missed and he growled loudly. The second one appeared and he missed again.

"The fuck," he growled and he sighed when he was able to hit the third one. The fourth one was an easy hit as well and Rin's eyes gleamed wickedly. He would so own this shit.

* * *

Nagisa, Rei and Nitori were cooking in one of the empty rooms. They had conveniently been turned into a giant kitchen with separate cooking islands during the night. Nitori shuddered that things happened while they were sleeping. He smiled when he remembered that his senpai would always be there to protect him. He peered over the sheet of instructions and he tried to control his emotions. He'd never been a very good cook and making a sophisticated apple pie with a sniff of cinnamon was not exactly the same as baking an egg.

He trudged towards his oven and pre-heated it to 180 degrees Celsius.

Nagisa had made a complete mess of his kitchen-island and he just kept on bouncing around happily. He was sure that he would be able to nail the sea bass-filet with small north-sea shells. It's not like he cooked on a daily basis but he did make the best sunny-side-up eggs in the world, or so that was what Rei always said. And who would no better than the beauty-master himself? Nagisa threw some butter in his pan and he watched it sizzle with a content smile on his face.

Rei was utterly calm and his island was organised neatly. He had a full view of every ingredient and not a drop was spilled anywhere. He was the complete opposite of Nagisa and that was what attracted the two towards each other. Rei swiped his bangs away, making his head sway a little, he just felt utterly beautiful while cooking. He was glad that he took some lessons with Haruka even though Haruka always ended up making mackerel. Rei peered over the instructions on his sheet and he sliced and diced his tomatoes to dress up his plate with. He was making fried prawns with a basil dressing.

* * *

Makoto smiled down at Jin who was sleeping contently in his crib. He had just freshened up the baby and fed him. The olive-haired male didn't mind taking care of the precious little one because it reminded him of the time when Ren and Ran were still small. He tiptoed his way out of the room and took the baby monitor with him. He walked into the garden with a frightened heart because his challenge wasn't exactly an easy one. He needed to make a copy of a famous painting by Van Gogh. He was horrible at drawing and even more horrible at painting. Haruka had always been the one that was good at Arts and crafts.

Makoto trudged towards the garden. He had placed everything he needed for his challenge in the garden, in the hopes that Haruka would inspire him. He smiled at the raven-haired male and the latter tilted his head because he was curious as to what Makoto was up to. The olive-haired male stood in front of the fish-tank with the image of the painting he needed to copy. He showed it to Haruka and then mouthed that he had to copy it. Haruka shook his head because he didn't understand and Makoto sighed softly. He placed the image back on his painting easel. He walked back towards the tank and tried to depict his mission to Haruka by using his hands. After a few minutes, Haruka understood and he smirked at Makoto. The raven-haired male just knew that a disaster was waiting to happen. The olive-haired male sighed deeply and he picked up his painting-palette. He squeezed all of the colours he needed on his palette and he picked up a brush. With another deep sigh, he drew his first line.

* * *

Rin smirked as he looked at the card in his hands. He had earned one meal for the raven-haired male and he couldn't be more proud of himself. He nearly hit every target except for the two first ones and the two last ones. The redhead entered the house and was immediately called into the meeting room.

"Hello Rin," Big Brother spoke and the redhead glanced at the camera with furrowed brows.

"This is fucking weird," the redhead said and he got comfortable on the small green coach.

"You shouldn't swear on national TV Rin,"

"The baby isn't around now is he, I always do what I want," Rin snorted and he played around with the card in his hands.

"I see you managed to win a meal for your friend,"

"Fuck yeah I did, what did you expect?" Rin's face couldn't look more smug even if he tried.

"Haruka will be pleased, why don't you go and show him what you've won."

"Good idea, see ya," Rin left the room and walked towards the garden. When he stepped out he glanced at Makoto. He was covered in paint and Rin wondered how that was even possible.

"Aren't you supposed to paint on the canvas instead of on your face?" Rin snorted as he passed the olive-haired male. He briefly looked at the canvas and was surprised to see that Makoto was actually doing a rather good job.

"That's not funny Rin!" Makoto retorted and he wiped his hand over his forehead again to remove a few droplets of sweat, automatically smearing more paint on his face. Haruka seemed to be enjoying watching Makoto and when Rin appeared in front of his view he was happily surprised.

Rin showed him the card and Haruka blew him a kiss. He was ecstatic to realise he would at least get one meal today because truth be told, he was getting a bit hungry. The redhead conversed with the raven-haired male by making all sorts of hand-gestures and this time, Haruka didn't have a problem understanding. Rin growled when he heard the baby cry and he turned around to look at Makoto.

"Could you go? I think he's just hungry again, please Rin?" Makoto pleaded while still keeping his focus on his canvas.

"Why me?" Rin whined and Makoto shot him an obvious look.

"Who else is going to go?" Makoto said while finally looking up at Rin.

"Fine," Rin rolled his eyes and he walked inside again, ready to face the crying face of the baby.

* * *

Nagisa, Nitori and Rei nervously waited for the judge to taste their dishes. The Master-chef himself had entered the house but the boys were not allowed to say a word. The chef tasted and eyed their dishes with a critical judgment. The blonde was confident because his dish looked exactly like the one on the image. However, it wasn't just about the taste.

"The starter and desert are good, the flavours are well-blended. However, the presentation of the desert could've been better but because the taste is so good, I'll let the two of you pass."

Nitori and Rei sighed a deep sigh of relief and they high-fived each other.

"What about m-" Nagisa was cut off by a sharp nudge of Rei. The blonde was startled and then he remembered he wasn't allowed to speak.

"I'm not totally convinced when it comes to the main course. It looks the same but the taste is off. It's too salty and the flavours are not balanced."

Nagisa wanted to retort and defend his creation but Rei placed a hand in front of his lips.

"I'm sorry but the three of you will only earn two meals for your friend." The chef handed out the two cards and took off leaving the three friends behind.

"I cannot believe it, my creation was the best of all!" Nagisa whined and he latched onto Rei for some comfort.

"Yours was truly beautiful," Rei said and Nagisa looked up at him with a bright smile and twinkling eyes.

"Shall we go to the garden and let Haruka know the good news?" Nitori asked and they walked out of the kitchen that looked like an exploded mess of food.

Haruka crawled back on the ladder and he dropped into his cage once more. He held a plate of mackerel in his hands and he sat down happily. He had just taken a bathroom break and he was pleased to see a warm plate of mackerel waiting for him in the kitchen. He didn't question where it came from, he was too hungry to care. He munched happily and gazed at his boyfriend who was still engrossed in his task of painting.

Haruka was glad to see Nagisa, Rei and Nitori and he was even more glad to see they too had won meals for him. The raven-haired male wasn't worried anymore that he would starve to death any time soon.

* * *

"Will you stop your fucking crying already?" Rin growled at the baby who sat up in his play-crib.

"I fed you five minutes ago, what the hell is wrong with you?" the redhead felt like kicking someone and he winced when the crying only got louder and louder. The cherry-haired boy couldn't take it anymore and he kicked a closet out of sheer frustration. The closet opened and at least ten toys fell right on top of Rin's head. He didn't expect it so he fell on the ground with a loud smack. He rubbed at his pained behind and growled at his own stupidity. Sure enough, the baby stopped crying and the loud wails were replaced by giggles, loud giggles.

"Oh, you're a funny fucker, aren't you?" Rin said but he couldn't hide is amused smirk. At least he was able to calm the baby down.

* * *

Makoto eyed his painting with an amused smile on his face. He was covered in paint but that didn't matter because his painting had turned out incredibly well. He had the perfect muse with him all the time so that was probably why it'd turned out so well. He hummed appreciatively, he took the still wet canvas and placed it inside of the meeting room like he was instructed. When Makoto returned, a ticked was waiting for him on the coach and he picked it up with a huge smile. He was glad to win another meal for his boyfriend, he would've been super bummed if he had failed. It was his boyfriend that was locked up and he didn't want to disappoint Haruka.

* * *

All of the boys ate in the garden to be a little closer to Haruka. They were all eating the green curry that Makoto had made and even Haruka seemed to enjoy it. He did receive a few pieces of mackerel on the side so that was probably the reason he was so happy. The boys chatted the evening away and if Haruka couldn't hear a thing they said, he still felt like he was a part of the group.

After his last toilet break of the day, Haruka jumped into his cage again with his fluffy pillow and blanket. Sleeping without Makoto would be a pain in the ass but it was only for one night. He waited for Makoto to make a last appearance to say goodnight but the minutes ticked by and Makoto was nowhere to be seen. After God knows how long, Haruka gave up and he tucked himself in as best as he could in his glass cage. He was about to close his eyes when he saw the water ripple around him. A smile pulled at his lips as he saw Makoto in the tank again. Haruka pressed his forehead against the cool glass and Makoto did the same. Each and every time Makoto needed to go up for some air, Haruka's eyes would follow his every movement. His body ached for a swim as well but seeing Makoto swim was comforting in some way. He pressed his lips against the glass and was glad to see Makoto did the same, it was the best goodnight kiss he could have at the moment.

_He wouldn't want it any other way._

**A/N: So sorry the chapters always turn out to be so long but when I'm hit with inspiration it's hard for me to stop :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you all next time!**


	4. Sasquatch

_**Sasquatch**_

"Explain to me why the baby has to sleep in my room!" Rin shouted at Makoto while stomping his foot on the ground. The baby was bouncing around in Makoto's arms and Rin wanted none of it! He wanted to… well be close to his boyfriend and when the baby was in the room, he was sure to get nothing at all. Nitori was probably too scared to give him a kiss, claiming that it's in appropriate when small children are around.

"Because I'm all alone and I had the baby yesterday you know," Makoto whined and he rocked the baby gently, earning himself squeals of delight.

"Well, give him to Nagisa and Rei then!" Rin shouted once more, pointing at the other room.

"Please Rin, only this night?" Makoto pleaded and Nitori crawled up behind Rin. Nitori whispered a few things in the redhead's ear and he gave in with a low growl.

"Tsk, fine, give me the damn baby," Rin held his arms open but received a soft kick from Makoto first.

"Remember Rin," Makoto threatened,

"Yeah yeah, no swearing," The redhead growled once more and snatched the baby out of Makoto's arms. Rin walked into his room and he could hear Makoto and Nitori high-five each other. The cherry-haired boy placed the small child in the crib and eyed him with suspicion. The small boy made happy noises and Rin couldn't help but smile, not that he would ever show the other boys though, that would be so _uncool._ Nitori walked into the room and stood next to the crib as well. Rin soon lost interest in the boy and crawled into the bed. He was sprawled across the entire bed and he enjoyed the fluffiness of the pillows and blankets, he could fall asleep in an instant. He rolled onto his side of the bed when Nitori crawled in and they hugged each other. Rin was glad that Nitori was getting a bit more physical because the cold-shoulder he received yesterday really hurt him.

* * *

Nagisa crawled out of his bed. He desperately needed to use the bathroom so he left his bedroom. The blonde was still a bit sleep-drunk so he bumped against the door of the bathroom. He scowled at his own stupidity and then went inside the bathroom to do his business. There was a small toilet outside of the bedrooms and Nagisa decided to use that one instead of the one in the en-suite. He didn't want to wake up poor Rei-chan who insists on having the perfect beauty sleep.

"Oh for fuck's sake, no way!" Rin placed his forearm over his eyes. He could not believe the baby would cry in the middle of the night. He never did so when he was little so why was this one so different? The redhead could feel Nitori crawl out of the bed and when he looked up, Nitori had the small child in his arms. He rocked the baby softly but to no avail, the wails would not die out.

"That's it, I'm sleeping on the couch," Rin growled and he picked up his blankets and pillow. He wrapped the blanket around his muscular body and that made him look like a giant marshmallow.

Nitori pleaded for Rin to stay with him but the redhead had made up his mind. There was no way he would sleep in the same room as that baby ever again, no matter how many sexy promises Nitori made him.

When Rin passed the bathroom, he was greeted by a violent shove of the door and he got smacked in the face. The redhead grabbed his nose in agony and he growled loudly. He could not believe he was on a bad luck streak. The redhead simply made his way downstairs while growling at the pain that flashed through his face. He would get his revenge tomorrow.

* * *

Nagisa peered down in shock because he knew he had hit someone. He didn't dare to glance who it was because the sounds that stemmed from that person were really frightening. When he peered towards the stairs he could see a giant figure in the dark and he screamed loudly. It reminded him of someone he had seen in a documentary with Rei once.

"Sasquatch!" Nagisa yelled loudly and he fell backwards into the bathroom again. The blonde was so shocked and he wondered whether there were some criminals roaming around in the house.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa yelled loudly and all the boys came to check up on Nagisa.

"Why are you yelling in the middle of the night?" Makoto asked while rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"Because, there's someone downstairs!" Nagisa yelled and he grabbed unto Rei to show off how distressed he was feeling.

"That's just Rin," Nitori said softly and Nagisa's eyes grew even wider.

"What if they're going to attack him, Makoto you have to do something!" Nagisa yelled and gripped Makoto by his T-shirt.

"W-why me?" Nagisa's worry and distress was rubbing off of Makoto and the olive-haired male felt scared. _Very scared._

"Because you're the tallest! Come on, you have to protect Rin and us, especially the baby," Nagisa whined and the Rei and Nitori just went along with it. They were tired and the baby was finally calm again even though Nagisa was shouting and squealing.

"Fine, just stay here okay," Makoto said softly and he slowly crept down the stairs. While descending the stairs, he wondered whether he should've brought something to protect himself with but it was too late now. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see someone lying on the couch. He knew that it must have been Rin and Makoto needed to wake the redhead just in case they would be attacked by the huge figure that Nagisa saw.

Makoto turned on the dim lights and his eyes widened when he looked at Rin. Makoto felt queasy and his vision turned black…

Nagisa, Rei and Nitori were all waiting anxiously at the top of the stairs.

"What's taking Makoto so long? Oh my God what if they go after Haruka, he's so helpless in the cage!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly, making the other boys afraid as well. The blonde was so good at rubbing his feelings off of on others.

* * *

When they heard a loud thump, Rei yelped like a little girl and the three boys could picture Makoto being hit by a baseball bat or something. With a cry of war, Nagisa ran down the stairs and when he reached the bottom, a loud scream left his lips. Rin was still lying on the couch, pretending like everything was okay, snoring soundly and peacefully. However, his sheets were coloured with a tinge of red because he had had a bloody nose when he was hit with the door. The blonde giggled as he finally figured everything out.

"You guys, check this out," Nagisa giggled and when the two other boys came downstairs Nitori was the first one to shriek.

"Oh my God, they were attacked," Nitori rushed at Rin's side, completely ignoring the fact that Makoto was lying on the ground, knocked out-cold.

"No silly, I hit Rin with the door, which resulted in a bloody nose, Makoto saw the blood and then he fainted because he cannot deal with the sight of blood." Nagisa couldn't contain his laughter anymore and he slapped Makoto's cheeks lightly.

"Rei, go get me a bucket of water," Nagisa asked sweetly and the blue-haired boy just shook his head. This house was filled with weirdo's.

"Rin-senpai, please wake up," Nitori pleaded and Rin growled softly.

"What do I have to do to get some fucking sleep around this fucking house," Rin whined when he noticed the harsh lights from the living room.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Nitori hugged the redhead closely and Rin had no idea what had been going on.

When Rei returned with the bucket, Nagisa splashed Makoto and the olive-haired male jolted awake.

"What the, where's Rin, is he okay?" Makoto sat up and he felt a sharp pain above his temple. Apparently, he hit his head on the living room table while falling down.

"I'm here idiot," Rin huffed as he flopped down on the coach again.

The boys explained everything to Rin and Makoto and they both face-palmed multiple times. They could not believe that Nagisa was able to make such a fuss over nothing. The boys bid each other goodnight once more and they went into their respective bedrooms. However, Rin was not keen on sleeping with the baby in his room so he stayed in the living room.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Rin couldn't find any sleep anymore. He grabbed his pillow and blankets and he walked outside into the garden. When he glanced at the glass cage, he could see the raven-haired male sleeping. The garden wasn't cold and Rin sat down in front of the water tank. He stared at Haruka for a little while, before falling asleep against the water tank.

* * *

Nagisa stood in front of the water tank with a wide smile. Haruka was going to be released in a few minutes and the blonde was excitedly bouncing up and down. Haruka smiled at the blonde and he was glad he would be released soon. His legs were starting to hurt from being a bit cramped up. The raven-haired male did wonder why the other boys were not waiting for him but perhaps they had their reasons, like a challenge or something. Truth was, they were all preparing a nice breakfast for the raven-haired male.

The cage opened up and Haruka crawled out. When he climbed down the ladder, Nagisa was instantly hugging him really tightly.

"I missed you so much Haru-chan!" Nagisa said cheerily and Haruka couldn't help but feel excited and happy too.

The two boys walked inside and he his eyes widened when he saw everyone in the kitchen. He had noticed all the delicious food on the table but there was something else that caught his attention.

"What happened to the two of you?" he asked while pointing and Rin and Makoto. Rin sported a black and blue nose while Makoto had a bruise above his temple. They smiled at each other sheepishly and Nagisa couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I'll explain everything during breakfast," Nagisa said happily while dragging the flustered raven-haired male towards the table.

* * *

The six boys were anxiously huddled together on the couch. The baby was on Haruka's lap and smiled down at the little baby fondly. During his 'detention' he had kind of missed the bubbly child with his chubby cheeks. All of the boys were a bit terrified because Makoto was holding a purple envelope in his hands. They were afraid to read it because what if they had to endure another gruesome challenge like the last one? Makoto gulped down the lump in his throat and pulled out the sheet of paper. Six pairs of eyes were pointed at the paper and the room was deadly silent.

Surprisingly, Nitori was the first to break the silence.

"_uh-oh."_

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! I was busy with my other stories and my teaching job!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
